


And I met you...

by NavyDream



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/pseuds/NavyDream
Summary: Tony stark is terrible at relationships. But thankfully he's got great friends... who like to meddle.





	And I met you...

This is the first AVAC Stony comic I ever did. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ I hope you enjoyed, I'm not very talented at writing fanfiction but I can do fan comics.
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://navydream.tumblr.com/) (It's mostly Sherlock related stuff but there's Stony in there occasionally) thank you very much ♥
> 
> I have more Stony comics in my account, if you'd like to read those please stop by!


End file.
